


I'm Always Here

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz makes Prime see</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Always Here

How long it took Jazz to get Optimus to drop his battlemask was usually a good indicator of how hard the leader of the Autobots was being on himself. Jazz had learned to pay attention to that whenever they found time to be alone together, but this was the first time the mask had stayed up into their 'facing.

Jazz's fingers had delicately stroked every port, every sensor node he could to even get Optimus to lay down when they had come to the leader's berth that night. Once the bigger mech was laying back, and Jazz could straddle his hips, that delicate caressing had continued, tracing the transformation seams and prying at hidden catches until Optimus's deep voice was echoing in Jazz's sensors at the pleasure he was receiving, but still the mask stayed.

Jazz decided then and there it was time to push things a lot farther than they normally allowed themselves. He knew Optimus was a bonded mech, and had nothing but respect for Elita-1 for all that the femme squad had done, but she was not here, and Optimus was in dire need of a reminder of why they kept going.

He opened his own chest plates first, provoking a noise of surprise.

"Shh, Prime...trust me," Jazz said in his most soothing, lyrical way. He then turned his mobile lips and fingertips to the seams of Optimus's own chest, thankful again for the design of their mouths that let them be so sensuous. His Spark's energy blaze against Optimus's abdomen while he pursued his slow seduction of the other mech's Spark chamber, coaxing those plates open. Normally when they 'faced, they limited themselves to sensory stimulation, and maybe gentle caresses of energy along one another's Sparks, but tonight...tonight, Jazz was taking them all the way.

"Jazz, I don't..."

"No, Optimus," Jazz cut him off, shifting so that he was sitting up, that brilliant Spark catching Optimus's optics and holding him mesmerized, lost in the swirl. "For us, all of us...you need to see it." There was no turning back then, as Jazz laid down along his leader's body, chest to chest, and did nothing to shield his Spark from direct contact.

Optimus cried out as the two energies collided, his own mingled Spark hungry to touch this new energy, even as Jazz moaned at the overpowering waves of power that coursed through Optimus. He held tight to his own consciousness, the data of Optimus Prime streaming into him at dizzying speeds. He found his own flow of consciousness, made the memories he shared be the ones of how they all saw Optimus, of what he did for them, of how intensely loyal every Autobot in this army was to Optimus first, and then to each other.

Then, Jazz showed him the more personal side of it, how achingly in love with his Prime Jazz truly was, and why he needed to do this, needed to give him everything he was. Optimus whispered his name, a surrender of his protests, and that mask retracted just as they both managed to ride the final swell of energy and pull back before they overloaded.

"Jazz..."

"Always here, for you. Don't you ever forget it, Optimus." The sated but tired mech settled with his finger caressing Optimus's face, a finger running over the scar that the mask usually hid, and let his optics offline.

"I know. You carry too much for me."

"Nothing is too much."


End file.
